


Spectrum

by RowanRaven



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, colour fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRaven/pseuds/RowanRaven
Summary: The Hollow Knight's experience of the world. Colours and feelings, each a hundred words.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to all the fantastic people at the Discord chat! You all rock!!!

When they climbed out of the egg, deep inside the abyss, there were no colours. Siblings lay around them, soft and new in the world, their little chests heaving with rushed breaths.   
They felt the soft darkness wrap around them, calming, plush and easy.   
New siblings climbed out of the broken egg, tangling together , and falling over their unused limbs.  
Clumsy and slow, they made their way out of the nook where the egg lay, the Abyss singing in their heads.  
Another little shadow emerged, similar, yet different to them.  
Looking back, sometimes, the memory was black, the colour washing over in their mind.


	2. White

White mask stared at them, condemning, cursing, screaming at them. White like the King, white like the Sibling falling.  
A glint of light, made their thoughts scatter, their mind cold and blank. There were no thoughts, no dreams with white.  
Sharp, clinical and impersonal, white made them freeze, tensing their body to the breaking point. There was no rest, there was no relaxation, all the shadows chased away. No place for doubt.   
White was perfect, white was unblemished. White was hard to swallow, choking them, restraining, inflexible.   
Frozen in their soul, exhausted in their core, they pretended to be white.


	3. Red

Sister.   
Red was loud, red was quick. Their precious little sister was drenched in red, bringing the colour, spreading the warmth of it around in the palace.   
Her presence brought the shiny, fizzy feeling to their chest, loosening their limbs, making their heart beat steady. Red melted the ice, unfreezing their limbs.  
Red overtook the white when she visited, the childish joy, her delighted shrieks drowning out the white in their mind. Her colour, the echo of her laughter stained the halls, sullying the perfect white.  
Red was unprecedented, uncontainable, free. They liked red, they liked the joy it brought.


	4. Orange

Sticky, hot and suffocating. It stuck in their throat, flooding their insides, making them choke on air.   
It brought pain, new and unfamiliar, pressure building in their mask, in their joints. It reached a crescendo, time passing slow, stretching out. With a pop, the orange was cresting and overwhelming. Temporary relief, before it bubbled up, pushing out of their shell where their arm used to be. Pain washed over their thoughts, tumbling, twisting, eroding.   
Orange was all they felt, all they could think about. Their screams were not their own, the light raging in their mind, pushing them down, burying them in a mountain of froth, ever rising.


	5. Blue

Blue happened on a misty morning, when the wind was rattling in the yard. They were lying on their back, the sibling left behind curled against their side. Hornet was lying still in her hammock and not a soul moved.  
Quietly, softly blue seeped in through the cracks in the door. Blue blurred the harsh contours of the room, the mist swaying with their breath.  
Blue blanketed the room, easing their aches as they slowly sunk back in the mountain of pillows to rest.  
Shadows stretched, as the blue danced around, feather light touches easing the dreams back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this fantastic fanart!  
[https://briochetoast.tumblr.com/post/612405739900846080/a-lifeblood-blue-misty-morning-go-read-spectrum](url)


End file.
